


Mayflower Marigold

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Abused/Neglected Slytherins, Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Cute hufflepuffs, Disaster Zone Hogwarts, Do Not Anger A Woman on Her Period., F/M, Female Harry Potter, Gen, Gryffindors are misunderstood jerks., Just don't, Legimency is basically mind rape!, Logan Howell is Awesome, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Mutant Harry Potter, Non Canon Compliant in General, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Ravenclaws are reckless idiots hiding behind books., Severus Snape Bashing, Slytherin Harry Potter, Slytherins are basically angsty kittens!, Smart Harry Potter, Teleportations is awesome, The Prophecy is Null and Void, The feels!, These kids have Trauma, This is mostly chaos for the first few chapters, Why are they so cute?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29497107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hannah Potter never thought she would ever find a friend but now she has four.But of course nothing is ever that simply because now she and her friends have to spend the summer homeless in the muggle world until the next school year starts.Not to mention her new friends have all sorts of quirky behaviors and are definitely hiding something from everyone.She's just waiting for them to realize she's hiding something too.
Relationships: Hannah Potter Scout/Nikos Diggory Bullet, Traxen Lovegood Bolt/Della Cabric Steel
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

What happens when you throw teenagers into a magically locked room? 

Usually these unfortunate teens would be under some sort of prank potion or spell from Fred and George Weasley, anything could happen really.  
But these teens were not being pranked but were in fact in detention, Professor Moody seemed to think leaving them unsupervised was a good idea.

It wasn't but who's going to tell ex-Auror Mad Eye Moody that? No one that's who.

Hannah Potter huffed in annoyance as the awkward silence continued..........................

"Hey let's play a game: You say your name and why you're here" She said finally "I'm Hannah and I accidently set fire to my potion, which should not have been able to ignite."

The cute brown haired boy to her left snorted softly before speaking "I guess I'll go next then. Hi, I'm Nikos Diggory and I got into a fight with Professor Flitwick because I couldn't do a charm and refused to try."   
The black haired girl beside him nodded at him thoughtfully, as if trying to see his argument in her head. "I am Della Cabric and I am here because Professor Minerva hates my guts."

"I suppose that's one way to say it." The girl across from Della said nonchalantly as she slumped in her seat green eyes observing lazily. "Hullo names Crol, no last name, I was 'disrespectful' to Professor Burbage."  
They all looked to the last boy, a teen with white blond hair. 

"Hm, My name is Traxen Lovegood. I pushed a Slytherin away from an exploding cauldron and the professor believed him when he said I made it explode." Traxen shrugged easily "Not like I care anyway. The Professor is incompetent and a horrible teacher so his word means nothing to me."

"Huh" Hannah said slowly blinking "You guys want to play Truth or Dare?"  
"Sure"  
And so it began.  
\---------------------

"Okay Della Truth or Dare?"[Hannah]  
"Truth"[Della]  
"Have you ever accidentally spilled something on someone?"  
"No, I sometimes did on purpose though."  
"Devious."  
"Thanks??"  
\------------------  
"Trax-"[Della]  
"Dare!"[Traxen]  
"Uh, Climb Gryffindor tower."  
"Awesome! Tomorrow at 8:00 sound good?"  
"Sure."  
\--------------------  
"Crol Truth....(dramatic pause) or Dare?"[Traxen]  
"Dare obviously you idiot."[Crol]  
"I am mortally wounded! My life is flashing before my eyes!"  
"What's the dare Traxen."  
"Punch Draco Malfoy in the nose."  
"Yes! For once I have an excuse!"  
(Cheshire cat grin)  
\------------------  
"Hannah Truth or Dare?"[Crol]  
"Truth"[Hannah]  
"What... is your favorite color?"  
"Seriously?"  
"Yes"  
"Teal."  
"Hm.."  
"Why do I feel as if you will use this against me?"  
"Probably no reason."  
\-----------------------  
The spent the rest of their detention like this. And honestly it was the most fun Hannah had ever had.   
Was this what friendship felt like?


	2. Moody This is all your fault.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minerva McGonagall was not expecting the chaos the new group in the castle would cause.  
> "This is the Marauders all over again!"

To be quite honest nobody was ready for the chaos one detention of misfits could bring.

At 8:00 o'clock the next morning Traxen Lovegood scaled Gryffindor tower, not unusually in and of itself as he was known to be an adrenaline junkie.   
What was unusual was how he'd grinned triumphantly at someone in the crowd of students gathered around the base of Gryffindor tower.

Later at lunch Crol Miranda punch Draco Malfoy in the nose, and it quickly delved from there.

Dumbledore's hair became red, Snape's clothes turned white and a halo and angel wings wouldn't stop following him, Flitwick's food made him turn green.

Minerva McGonagall was the only one with a clue who it could be and she had to wonder, what on earth sparked this?

As far as she was aware Little Hannah Potter had no interest in pranks. Now, it was slightly rude to simply think Hannah was behind this but Minerva gazed at the chaos the pranks had caused and felt her blood freeze.

This was something only a Potter could cause, pure and utter chaos.  
Lily held no interest in pranks at first either, she remembered, and yet at the end of here education she'd caused chaos with the marauders too.  
"Oh, dear lord." she muttered as she saw Potter high five, five other children "This is the marauders all over again."  
\---------------------------  
Hannah Potter was having Fun.  
Her new friends were so awesome! They helped her prank the teachers and cause chaos which made them her best friends, even if they didn't thinks so too.  
So as they all sat down so they could plot, Hannah was thinking of all the ways she could thank them. 

Eh, Christmas was right around the corner she would make them the greatest gifts. Maybe if she made them really good then they might consider being friends with her in return.


	3. Get off of my Back!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Move it half-blood bitch!"  
> "Oh, boy" whispered a first year wincing "I hope he can run."

Hannah Potter groaned as she woke the next morning to a blazing pain in her back and the sticky drip of blood.   
With a slightly furrowed brow she portalled herself into the bathroom where she quickly changed, unfortunately she was out of pain meds.  
This was unfortunate for both Hannah and Hogwarts as she didn't tend to react well to pretty much anyone on her period.

Especially without pain meds. 

And of course in her pain clouded mind she forgot she could portal to a convenience store to get more.  
\----------------  
Once she reached the great hall Hannah claimed the closest Slytherin chair paying little mind that it was already claimed by another temperamental teen. Although this one was temperamental all the time because this one, was a boy.  
This unfortunate seating arrangement lead to a stare down between a teenage girl with teleporting powers and a seventeen year old wizard boy.

No one else seemed to see the interaction, or maybe they were just ignoring it as this seemed to happen to various people every other month.  
Sadly instead of backing down the male decided to dig his grave deeper.  
"Move it half-blood bitch."  
"Oh, boy" whispered a first year wincing "I hope he can run."  
He was right to be concerned as it could go one of two was either she would start crying (unlikely but still scary) or she would get angry.   
The second option was very, very likely and more than slightly terrifying.  
\------------------------  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!"  
Minerva blinked as she looked out the where the sound was coming from and saw none other than Hannah Potter dangling an older Slytherin by the foot as she flew on her broom.

"What on earth are you doing Ms. Potter?"  
"Threatening Anders Ma'am." was the reply, honest and sweet but Minerva wasn't fooled not after Hannah's marauder genes kicked in.  
"And why are you threatening Mr. Anders?" She asked expecting... well she didn't know what she was expecting but it certainly wasn't the dark glare she was sent "He called me a 'Half-blood bitch' and made me leave my nice comfy chair to chase him down." 

Minerva winced as she pieced together the rest of the untold story "Ah, carry on then." she said hoping not to have the girl's angered hormones directed at her.  
She resolved to go to a muggle town and pick up some more pain meds for all the teenage girls in the castle.


	4. Dawning Skies and Presents of Friends

Hannah Potter grinned as she watched the sunrise her mind playing I Can Go The Distance from Hercules as it shimmered, somehow they could see it even though technically they were under the lake.  
For some reason she felt that song fit the sun perfectly today.   
Maybe she should get some sleep since she'd been up all night waiting for the sun to rise but she just wasn't tired.  
She sat there thinking for a moment before she decided.  
Standing quickly Hannah grabbed the wrapped presents from her bed and raced for one of the abandoned alcoves.   
Nikos woke as she ran past the couch he was using as a bed and followed amusedly a moment later.  
\-----------  
Della rolled out of bed as the sun hit her face with a groan.  
Patil and Hermione were watching her from the bed across from her, nails half painted and staring in confusion.  
"What are you looking at?" she mumbled as she dragged herself to the girls bathroom.  
Once she was dressed she headed down to breakfast, or well tried, she didn't get very far.

Della stared in shock at the pajama clad, package laden Hannah Potter with a bed headed Nikos who still wore yesterdays clothes albeit more wrinkled than yesterday.  
"What the hell did I miss?" Della muttered in shock.  
\-----------------  
Traxen was on his way back from breakfast when he ran into them.  
Of course his attention was immediately snagged on how beautiful Della looked with her thick black hair up in a crown braid.   
But he soon noticed Hannah was still wear pajamas which was very unusual for the petite Potter.  
"Come on!" Hannah said cheerfully "Only one left to find is Crol." added Nikos who made Traxen do a double take; First Hannah in pajamas and then Nikos in day old clothes? What the hell did he miss?

Traxen shared a look with Della who shrugged helplessly.  
"To Ravenclaw Tower." they said together after a moment of confusion.  
\-------------  
Hannah smiled as she approached the Ravenclaw knocker it spoke immediately.  
"I sleep during the day and hide away.  
I open at dawn’s light.  
I only shine for the briefest time,  
Then hide away and sleep through the day.  
What am I?"  
Hannah frowned thoughtfully before answering slowly.  
"Sunrise"  
"Correct." The knocker swung the door open and the group entered but only Hannah went upstairs to drag down Crol.  
Hannah could tell that Crol was both greatly amused and annoyed at her and for whatever reason she got that same look Della and Traxen had at the sight of Nikos.  
Once everyone was together Hannah lead them to the alcove before handing out the presents.

The group sat in a circle on the floor with their presents in their laps, awkwardly staring at each other none sure who would go first.   
Hannah frowned before she got an idea "Why don't we open them together?"  
They all agreed and opened their presents at the same time.

"Wow" whispered Crol as she extracted a small silver bracelet inscribed with her name from the box.   
Well not quite her name since Hannah didn't know her last name she'd had the words "Crol: Now I have an excuse" inscribed instead causing much laughter.  
Della and Traxen smiled as they retrieved their matching silver bracelets with a blue ribbon woven around them.

It was Nikos that was the most elaborate however it was a golden circlet with green and silver ribbons woven around the metal.   
Nikos grinned happily as he put it on before Hannah turned to her own present.  
It was a beautiful charm bracelet with a charm from each of them.  
A lion with emerald eyes from Della.  
A silver snake from Nikos.  
A blue and purple butterfly from Traxen.  
A tiny sword from Crol. 

Hannah felt tears prick at her eyes and noticed her friends sharing concerned looks before she talked them each in a hug.  
"Thank you! This has been the best Christmas ever."  
Nikos softly pet her hair with a smile "Yeah it has."  
The others nodded softly.

It had been the best Christmas they'd had in a long time.


	5. Well this was not how I imagined my summer going.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have no words.

Hannah frowned as she reclined in the newly salvaged bean bag Nikos had found.  
She was willing to admit she'd never thought her Aunt and Uncle would drop her in the middle of London like a hot potato. Then again she'd never imagined having friends either and yet here she was, living with her small group of friend, sleeping in a puppy pile at night for warmth, using a cardboard box for a roof in the middle of London with her friends.

Hannah knew they had it easier being together than most other street kids.

She was glad to have them, true, but she couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if she'd been on her own, would she have been caught by prostitutes and forced to earn a living that way? Would she have survived on her own and thrived?   
Would she have died of cold without her friends?

It was a bleak thing to contemplate but Hannah did wonder...  
With a shake of her head Hannah threw those thoughts in a mental box and told herself not to touch it with a ten foot pole.

Standing Hannah opened a portal then stepped through into her cousins room looking out and down the hallway.  
Satisfied that there was no threat currently she rifled through his belongings until she found his allowance before stealing enough to get by but not enough that he would notice.

Returning through another portal she wrote a note on the cardboard wall in sharpie:

Gone shopping, I'll be back by   
six o'clock.

Then she headed out to the store down the street.  
\----------------

She got a pack of water bottles for $3.06, a pack of gum for $0.50, a bag of carrots for $2.00, and some cereal for $5.50 which thankfully left her with $4.00 spare.  
Then she left the store, ducking into the shadows to hide before she returned home.


	6. United we stand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannah sighed as she watched Traxen awkwardly pass off his super speed as something else to Della, again.
> 
> Okay so about the money in the last chapter I have no idea what anything cost in England and was guessing.

Hannah sighed as she watched Traxen awkwardly pass off his super speed as something else to Della, again.  
Honestly was she the only one who could see they were all the same?  
All mutants?

Traxen and Nikos were definitely Speedsters, Della was strong (like super-strong not I-Work-Out-Strong), Crol was a feral mutant Hannah didn't know exactly what kind yet, and Hannah was a teleporter.  
Hannah frowned as Della accepted the excuse, again.

'Well if they can't figure it out then I just won't tell them.' She decided eyeing Crol who was sharpening her dagger quietly.  
'Doesn't mean I can't mess with them though.'

A tiny portal opened under Traxen's water bottle and made it appear next to Crol with a tiny giggle.

Traxen looked around with a confused expression before he noticed it next Crol with a shrug.  
"Hey Crol maybe ask next time." he called before going back to his reading, seemingly.  
He actually ran over to the pack and grabbed another before returning.

Hannah rolled her eyes before calling "Hey guys I'm going out."

"Okay..."[Traxen]  
"Be safe" [Della]  
"Come back soon. I hear there's going to be a raid downtown."[Nikos]  
"Really cool, hey Hannah give 'em hell if they mess with ya!" [Crol]

Rolling her eyes again Hannah left ducking into a shadow before portaling, imagining Padfoot in her minds eye.  
She dropped in front of her godfather with a grin.  
"Hey Pads."

Sirius transformed back with wide eyes "Hey pup."


End file.
